Dysfunctional
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Luka Couffaine noticed Marinette Dupain-Cheng was different the moment his bright blue eyes landed on her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng struggles with balancing her civilian and superhero lives as she tries to find herself. Adrien Agreste just wants love, not knowing that the love of his life is slowly moving on. Hawkmoth makes more moves focusing in on who the heroes of Paris really are


**Dysfunctional**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _She's a very good friend._

The words hurt Marinette more than she would like to admit, probably because it felt silly if she were to actually say it aloud. Of course, she would be just a very good friend to Adrien, not that she would complain about the statement, but it also wasn't like she did anything to pursue him. Even if she did, she would clam up and abort mission right away. Hell, she couldn't even talk to him without stuttering.

Yet she didn't mind being called his friend, it was better than nothing and besides she had a few moments with the blonde that made her a bit hopeful. Only all those moments didn't last very long, but it was something tangible she had to remember. Somehow that was enough, because she felt like maybe she wasn't enough to someone like Adrien, and perhaps that's why he never saw her as anything but a friend.

Even with Alya's reassurance that she was a perfect match for Adrien, and that Nino would sometimes ask (much to Marinette's embarrassment that Alya was quick to subdue), it never stayed for very long. The young aspiring fashion designer knew she had flaws in her confidence, which was stupid since she was Ladybug! A superhero who practically _leaked_ confidence. Tikki always tells her that she and Ladybug are one and the same but Marinette still thought of them as two different people. WIthout Tikki and her earrings, Marinette would never be Ladybug in the first place.

Which also lead to the most complicated part of Marinette's life, living two different lives, one as a klutzy civilian by day and one as a graceful superhero by night. She tried her best to keep up in school, create new designs for her portfolio since senior year would come quickly while she tried to finish all her school assignments and meeting Chat Noir for patrolling while adding the occasional akuma. Some days it was all too much, but it was her duty now.

It was her secret she had to keep solely to herself. She knew Chat was in love with her, and she was touched by the fact but their identities had to be kept a secret. She also couldn't let go of Adrien, and she knew that if she ever thought the idea of being with Chat was a good idea, their whole team dynamic might change and she didn't want change. Yet sometimes she wondered if this double life would be so stressful if she had someone to talk to it about, someone who understood but she was too stubborn to let herself do that. She could burden the responsibilities she took on. It kept her loved ones safe.

"It's strange that I always seem to find you with a look of sadness, but I also sense some distress." The soft voice of Luka filled Marinette's ears, causing her to open her blue belled eyes and look up at the boy who towered over her as she sat on the park bench.

His body blocked the sun from hitting her face now, which she wondered why she didn't notice at first. Perhaps she was deeper in her thoughts than she originally thought. His guitar case was slung over her shoulder behind him on his back with his bright blue eyes staring into her's with that same warmth from their first meeting.

"Luka!" Marinette squeaked, feeling her face redden as if she was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "You're here- I mean what doing here. No! What are you doing here? As in at the park?"

And there she went wishing she could shut herself up as she listened to her word vomit and cringed inwardly. Had Alya been here there would have been an elbow in her side already.

All Marinette got was a chuckle from Luka with a smile. "Like I said Marinette, you're a funny girl." He paused briefly to re-adjust his guitar case on his back. "I just enrolled at Dupon, where I'll be a year ahead of you and the others in Juleka's class."

"A year ahead?" Marinette asked, trying to not stutter again- which took a lot of focus. "I thought you were two years older than Juleka."

Luka nodded, "I am, but mom homeschooled me for a few years and accidentally skipped a grade, so I'm placing a year behind my own." A small flicker of a grin was on his face before it was gone. "Which isn't so bad since you'll be stuck with me a while longer. I certainly don't mind."

The baker's daughter's face grew to a new shade a red. She was sure of it as she bit her tongue to keep herself from vomiting more words out in incomprehensive sentences to herself and to him. Luka merely look amused at the girl in front of him, feeling something warm in his chest seeing her so flustered.

Luka Couffaine had noticed Marinette Dupain-Cheng was different the moment his bright blue eyes landed on her in his room a few days ago. Which was weird because no girl has ever caught his attention, and she did. There was something about her, something mysterious he sensed seeing the secrets that lurked in her eyes. He asked Juleka about it, but she laughed and only said that there was nothing mysterious about Marinette. Even went as far as saying that Marinette was an open book and couldn't keep a secret.

Only Luka felt the need to disagree. The more he looked into her bluebell eyes, the more stress and sadness he saw a flicker and a waver over this facade she put up the moment she interacted with people. He had seen her look before he approached her, studied Marinette and how she looked miserable, tired and just unhappy in general. When he announced his presences, he watched how she snapped into the girl everyone knew and figured that maybe Marinette wasn't conscious she did this. Which intrigued him even _more_.

"What was on your mind earlier Marinette?" Luka asked her, once again bringing the conversation back the original topic he had the mentality to approached her with. He just had this urge to know what was on her mind so he could somehow help soothe whatever it was bothering the sweet girl his younger sister often spoke fondly of when speaking about her friends.

"What do you mean?" Marinette inquired, still looking up at Luka.

The older boy held his hand out to her. "How about we go for a walk while you tell me what's going on in your head that's bothering you so much, Mari."

The way he said her nickname caused Marinette's heart to do a little flip, the _I'm fine_ died on her lips before the two words could escape her mouth seeing the determined look in his eyes. She couldn't find it in her to deny his hand that was outstretched to her to take.

"I actually have to get going home." Marinette's brain had second thoughts apparently as she blurted out the sentence, somehow not really wanting to talk. Actually, it was more like she didn't know how to convey her thoughts to even try to remotely lie about what had been on her mind. Then again if she wouldn't tell Alya her deepest secrets, not even short versions, then she wouldn't tell Luka. Yet the way he was looking at her now, she felt exposed, and she didn't like that feeling.

Luka, seeing that maybe Marinette had a natural defensive system, decided he wasn't close enough to push on the matter as her best friend Alya would have the right to push, so he decided to leave it be for now. He would befriend this girl no doubtingly.

"That's perfectly fine." Luka smiled a genuine smile, feeling joy seeing Marinette relax somewhat before him. "What kind of man would I be if I let you walk alone? May I walk you home, Marinette?"

Marinette hadn't even realized her hand was in his so long as a smile plastered on her face without her consent. Something about him making her feel at ease, despite her thought about everything earlier. "I would like that Luka." She said softly, a light blush on her face as she let go of his hand slowly without flinging herself away for once. "Maybe you'll tell me more about your music."

Luka chuckled, nodding as they began to walk towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Luka going into some deeper details about how he started playing the guitar and Marinette sharing her passion for designing fashion. Even amazing Luka that she designed Jagged Stone's last album cover, causing Luka to have a fanboy moment and for that moment Marinette's worries were at ease.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This is an idea I'm testing out at the moment. I like the idea of a LukaxMarinettexAdrien love triangle, and maybe you do too! Please leave a review on your thoughts about this story and if I should continue!**

 **Review!**


End file.
